Wilona, The Desired One
by Euley
Summary: 24 year old Wesley Wyndam Pryce, yet also known at Matthew Pryce at the time, fiance' is having there baby. Wilona, which in old english means "the desire one". Yet being the child of an Angel, and a part god you are bond not to be normal at all.
1. Good Morning

Matthew Pryce awoke on the couch of his home hearing for once in his life...silence. It was comforting yet that quickly went away with the noise of something crashing. He sighed deeply before hearing the familar sound of people screaming and yelling in the wee hours of the morning. Sighing deeply once more he climbed up the stiars of his manor skipping one step each time and comming up to the balcony down the hall and first door on the right.  
"Liz?" he whispered to the lying figure sleeping in his bed. The young woman with long dark chesnut brown hair moaned. "Elizabeth love, it's time to get up." she moaned once more. The gaint bulge on her stomach, and looked as if she is about to pop. "Time to get up love"  
"Do I have to?" she mumbled.  
"Yes love you do." he said smiling. She opened her eyes and looked up at the hansome young british man. "Sorry for sending you to the couch last night"  
"It's ok, mood swings sort of get used to them." he said smiling warmly.  
"Yeh, but it was over that you got me the wrong flavored ice cream." she said disapointed in herself.  
"It's ok love, really." he said sighing lying next to her on the bed. His elbow propped up he just lied thier starring at her. "Your beautiful." he whispered after a moment.  
"And your-" suddenly she stopped in mid sentence and looked past him. "your late, your very very late." she said glancing the clock beside their bed. Matt turned and looked at the clock. "Oh shit." he muttered before quickly getting up and running into the halls.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled. Moans and things being thrown at the doors for him to shut-up where quickly heard.

* * *

Mark jumped out of bed unlike the other whom moaned he got up and slipped on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a red hoodie. He ran out of his room yet felt a tug on the hood of his hoodie.  
"Aren't we in a rush this morning." said his eldest brother's voice.  
"Well we are late"  
"Yes we are...why are you in a rush"  
"uuuh Algerbra test?" he said as if he was trying to convince himself more then Matt.  
"Really?" he said arching a brow.  
"Yeh, big yeh really biig algerbra worth 67 of our grade"  
'"Really? And this has nothing to do with the rumurs of you making out with Susy Peggins in the chalk room every morning in AM homeroom. Earlier you get there the better right"  
"H-h-how did yo"  
"I have my connections and if we weren't so late I'd talk to you about it. But go, and no making out!" he yelled as his younger brother dashed down the stiars slipped on a pair of shoes grabbed his keys to the house because he was always the first one home and ran out the door, jumped on his mountain bike and road to school.

* * *

"Emma, Luke, Joni time to get up!" yelled Matt from down stiars. Yet moans could be heard. "Your late" he said once more. "Luke, Joni, there is going to be no TV for the rest of the week if you don't get your little naturally born british butt's down here now!" 

Noise's could be heard comming from upstiars which where obviously Joni and Luke scurring around getting dressed.  
"Thats goes for you to young lady." said Liz's voice comming out of the kitchen. She must of taken the back set of stairs that lead to the kitchen. Emma's feet could be heard scurring aswell as she handed Matt a cup of coffe.

* * *

The three younger children all sat in the kitchen each with thier own indiviaul bowl of cereal gobbling it up as fast as they can.  
"Are you sure-"  
"You have taken enough time off of work Matt-"  
"Shouldn't someone be home with yo-"  
"Wren said he is comming as soon as his faculty meetings are overs." she replied standng next to the table arguing with Matt.  
"But Liz-"  
"No butt's Matthew Wesley Pryce, you are going to work and thats final."  
"Ok, but you'll beep me if anything should happen ri-"  
"Yes, I'll be find Matt." she said reasurringly as she placed all the little plastic bags containing food into the brown paper lunch bags.  
"Ok, little munchians lets go."  
"I"m not little ya know." said Emma grabbing her brown paper lunch bag and getting a kiss from Liz on the cheek.  
"Ya we're 10." said Luke getting his own paper bag and kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeh, I'm not a baby." said Joni defensivly as she stood on her tippytoes to get a kiss on the temple from Liz because she was so tiny.  
Luke was back in line to get a kiss with a goofy grin on his face. Liz rolled her eyes kissed him on the cheek again before truning to Matt.  
"Looks like you got some competition."  
"Yes well she can have you, if he can deal with your constant cleaning promblem." he grinned a look of horror came over Lukes face before he smiled nervously.  
"She's your girlfriend Matt, not mine." before dashing out to the jeep. Liz and Matthew laughedd light heartedly before having to say thier goodbyes.  
"Liz are you sure because I cou-"  
"Go to work, get some money, so we can support the baby."  
"Ok love ok you win." he said before kissing her lightly on the lips. Yet he stopped when he pulled away and kissed her once more with passion this time before having to pull away and and walk out the door his eyes never leaving her wonderful face. Yet it would be the last time he saw it that calm because the next time he would see her, she would be kicking screaming and sweating giving birth to thier child. 


	2. Hollowed Eye

"Matthew!" said a voice from his classroom door. Matt looked up and saw Principal June's standing thier. "It's Liz, she is in labor," everyone gasped in the classroom. Everyone knew of Liz, and everyone knew of Matt, well then again it's Pinegreen and everyone knew everyone. At first Matt wasn't sure what to do.

"I'll watch your class man, go!" he said as Matthew dashed out of the room leaving a classroom with teenager gossiping.

"Carry, thank god, where's Liz?" asked Matt to a nurse he had met at the bookstore that Liz owns one time. Liz and she where life long friends.

"Oh thank god your here Matt, theirs something I have to tell you...."

Matthew sat in the waiting room, Wren at his side.

"Matt!" said Mark's voice. Wren and Matt looked up and saw Mark, baby Joni in his arms and Luke, Emma, and RJ at his sides. "How is she?" he asked concerned.

"The doctor's say their some kind of new virus that has been undetected until this point. There's a chance...a very likely chance...they might not make It." said Wren, Matt just stared at the ground his eye's a void, still in a type of shock.

"How is he?" whispered Mark.

"Hasn't spoken a word since he found out. Hasn't seen Liz, heck I am not even sure if he's breathing." whispered Wren back.

"Whats wrong with Lizzy?" whispered Emma sensing something is wrong with the adults. She walked straight up to Matt. "Whats wrong with my sister?" Matt looked up from the floor teary eyed and merely held Emma while he was on his knees and cried into her shoulder. Most 10 year olds would be confused if a full grown man collapses on his knees and cried into your shoulder, yet Emma wasn't because she could by his grip that something bad was going to happen to the baby or Liz. So Emma did was naturally came to her when the strongest person she knows started to cry. She started to cry with him, her face muffled in his shoulder. Everyone else just watched in silence as the two people who loved Liz more than anything wept with each other.

It had been about an hour, and it was only that small group of people in the waiting room. Emma sat dry eyes leaning on Matt's shoulder that to was dry eyed; yet he was once again hollowed eyed.

"Mr. Pryce?" said Carry coming into the waiting room. He looked up. "You can see her now...she's stable." Matthew merely got up and followed Carry into one of the hospital rooms. He saw her, lying their, sweating and seemed to be having trouble breathing. The large bump on her stomach had an odd shape to it. She looked glossy eyed and just looked right there by how pale she was, how tired she looked…god…was she going to die? The last time he had seen her this week was when he had first met her. If he could he would of chuckled to himself remembering how that happened. He had entered the Wattson household only to catch Elizabeth Wattson falling from the balcony. He had caught her, and he held her like a groom would hold a bride after a wedding. She had been sick, very sick in fact. So sick that when she was on the balcony she sneezed to hard she tipped over and fell yet luckily Matt had caught her. She was so pale, messy oily hair, red nose, puffy red eyes, dirty old pink bathrobe and under it a pair of sweats. That was the first time he ever saw her. After he had caught her the pair just stood their wide eye, lost in each other's stare. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their face's inches for each other. To bad it would be about a year before they actually started dating. At the time he held her, when she was all messy oily he had never seen anything more beautiful, and this is much like this time.

"Liz?" he whispered his heart stopping. She moved her head slightly and smiled weakly.

"Matt." And that triggered something in Matt's body as he rushed to her side, kissed her knuckles and placed her hand on top of his cheek. She looked at him, about to cry, she was so weak…emotionally…she was so weak. "I'm so scared Matthew, I'm so scared…" yet unknown to Elizabeth Wattson, Wesley Matthew Wyndam Pryce had never been more terrified in his entire life, and he never again will be that scared ever again in his life.

'

"The contraction are becoming closer and closer together." Said Carry to everyone out in the waiting room. Matt came into the waiting room as she said this announcement to everyone.

"Carry…can I talk to everyone please?"

"Y-yes of course." She said scurrying away.

"I-I knows some things have been a bit stressed lately. With DD leaving." Wren caster his eyes to the ground. "Being in high school." Mark casted his own eyes to the ground. "And no longer being a little kid." The young trio of 10 year olds felt a wave of guilt come upon them. "But this is Liz…t-t-this is my baby…. and I think…that over the last two years we can't let these things get to us…we all mean to much to each other to let something as silly as people treating you to little, or hormones, or…" he casted he eyes to Wren. "Or the pain of someone leaving, get in the way of what we mean to each other. We are all family if not by blood then by friendship. And we need to put whatever is bothering us aside because…this…this life that might not make it into the world…means everything…. to Liz…and to me. That's all I wanted to say." And with that he turned and left his family alone to have waves of guilt fall upon them.

She was fading fast; her breath was heard less and less.

"Please don't die Liz." Whispered Matthew holding her hands. Tears falling down his face. "I love you, god I love you…please don't die." Suddenly something odd happened…something very odd. His pendant started to glow…. Matthew took it out from under his shirt and glanced at the round-circled pendant with a symbol of a wolf on it, a crescent moon was the background/border. Suddenly there was a small blinding flash of light and then there was a small tiny sculpture of a wolf. It could be held in the palm of your hand, and it was black, yet the odd thing was it had a pair of white wings folded in it's back. A voice could be heard.

"Shadow, god of the darkness, heart as pure as moon we give thee a gift of three's child, it shall have greater powers then you or the angel can ever comprehend. The perfect mixture of darkness and light…. of the wolf and the lamb, the god and the angel. Raise it to its destiny" and Suddenly Liz awoke her heart rate going back up, and doctors rushed in to give birth to the baby.

Liz screamed in pain while she was in birth about to break Matt's hand. Yet over all she gave birth without any real problems. The doctors got rid of the blood cut the cord and handed it to a conscious Liz. Her eyes gleamed with pure gentleness.

"Hey there…I'm your mommy." She whispered. Matt thought it would be best to leave because the doctors had to do medical stuff for Liz and the baby girl.

In the waiting room everyone stood up when Matt entered.

"It's a girl…Liz is alright…." Everyone had a sigh of relief as Emma jumped up into his arms.


	3. Wilona

The nurse brought the baby out to Matt in the waiting room, and he was terrified as he glanced at the baby. Bright piercing blue eyes, all babies had blue eyes when they where born yet this one was going to keep those eyes because those where his eyes. Wrapped in a pink blanket Matthew lost his breath as the tiny baby stared up at him, and wrapped its tiny hand around his large finger. His heart chocked up…. she was beautiful…

"Have you thought of a name?" asked Emma.

"No…we were thinking Michelle if it was a girl but now…" he glanced at the wolf necklace with wings that was in his hands along with the baby. "I was thinking of something that started with the letter W." Everyone looked confused except his siblings.

"Wendy is a cool name." Said Joni excitedly, her old brothers glared at her. "Just a suggestion jeez."

"How about Wilona?" asked Matt to everyone.

"What? Wilona what kind of weird name is that?" asked Emma cocking her head.

"It means the Desired One." Said Mark knowingly. He could sense it, just like Joni and Luke could. Just like they all have a connection to each other, they all had a connection to this baby. She was like them…she was part god in human form…like them. Yet she was special…the perfect mixture of light and darkness, of the wolf and the lamb. She was the one everyone wish's to desire…she was Wilona…and she was only a few hours old.

"Hey" whispered Matt entering the emergency room, his baby in his arms.

"Hey" she whispered back weakly. "What did the others say?"

"Same as I did…she's beautiful."

"They come up with any names."

"Yeh…how about Wilona?"

"The desired one? It's wonderful." She said weakly.

"Liz…can I ask you something…"

"Anything."

"Do you love me?" he asked weakly.

"Of course." She said once again weakly.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Would you marry me?" he whispered as he took something out of his pocket, a diamond ring. "I have had it for 9 months…I was going to ask you the night you told me about Wilona…but I decided not to do it then…you had enough to worry about. " he said sitting next to her.

Liz while holding thier baby in her arms looked at him teary eye, yet not from sadness yet from joy. "Of course." and with that they kissen passionatly and then just stared at the baby girl.

Liz had her little sister, she had her family which now included the Oak's, she had her fiance', and now...now she had this little baby! She was going to live forever!

I know the ending was from a "Walk to Remember" but it was just so perfect. So I am going to do that disclaimer thing...I don't end a walk to remember, or Angel, or BTVS charactors (DD was mentioned so I guess I should do it) because if I did Angel would of been broughten to a bit better conclusion and Fred wouldn't of died and also thier would of been a last minute cross over with BTVS and Angel to show how the charactors had grown up. (And how hot Wesley really got)

PLEASE PLEASE review,


End file.
